Kissing Viktor Krum
by Liebling
Summary: “Ron-“ she said thoughtfully “-have you ever been kissed before?” Harry tells Ron and Hermione about his kiss with Cho, and then retires to his dormitory. And then, Ron and Hermione talk about kissing...alone... (Set during OotP) Fluff


Authors Note: an idea.  
  
:-)  
  
Disclaimer: Nada mine.  
  
So, Order of the Phoenix after Ron and Hermione talk to Harry about his kiss with Cho. Fluff!  
  
~*~  
  
After their brief talk Harry made his way upstairs to the dormitory stating he was going to 'turn in early.' Ron and Hermione were left alone in the common room.  
  
Hermione was reading Hogwarts a History in a comfy, scarlet chair and Ron was eating chocolate frogs as he peered into the hearth.  
  
"Ron-" she said thoughtfully "-have you ever been kissed before?"  
  
His cheeks turned dark red and he dropped his chocolate frog in mid-bite. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well," she reasoned, "I thought 'have you ever been kissed before?' was fairly self-explanatory."  
  
The redhead's face looked puzzled. "Like on the lips?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Hermione said as she looked down at her long book.  
  
"Why are you asking me? Can't you ask Harry?"  
  
"Harry just told us that he's kissed Cho."  
  
"Well, go up and ask him again!"  
  
"Ron! You're being unreasonable. We're best friends, I think I'm entitled in knowing."  
  
"You answer first."  
  
She sighed, "You're so childish!"  
  
"Just answer it."  
  
"Yes," she said. "Viktor Krum, after the Yule Ball, right near the Fat Lady-"  
  
"Okay, okay!" He exclaimed. "I've heard enough!"  
  
"Have you?" she teased.  
  
"Yes, for Merlin's sake."  
  
"Your turn," she said pointedly.  
  
"If I say yes-"  
  
"-you're a liar."  
  
"Hey! If I say no-"  
  
"-you're pathetic."  
  
She giggled slightly to herself and raked a pale hand through her busy hair.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
She didn't laugh or giggle, or even smile. "Oh."  
  
"You kissed a famous Quidditch star."  
  
"It wasn't that great," she admitted although she was getting a bit giggly anyway.   
  
"I bet you memorized all the juicy details," he said.  
  
"Of course I did," she said seriously. "It was my first kiss you prat."  
  
"Ha! You're just like Parvati-"  
  
"-I am not! I'm not 'telling' you all the details."  
  
"Thank Merlin."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. "Thank Merlin."  
  
"So I guess I'm sort of a sorry excuse for flesh and bones then, huh?"  
  
"Not really. Well, maybe just a little. We're young, Ron. We've got all our life for that stuff, right now we should be focusing on our studies."  
  
He snorted.  
  
"It's easy for you to say, you've already checked out the other option."  
  
"Which would be-"  
  
"-being a scarlet woman of course!"  
  
"You're awful."  
  
"At least I didn't kiss Viktor," he added.  
  
"I would hope not!" She said quite loudly. "He was mine!"  
  
"Yours? Possessive, aren't we?"  
  
"Oh just hush up," she said scanning Hogwarts a History. "If you feel that bad, I'll-"  
  
"-hit me over the head with Hogwarts a History?"  
  
"No, I'll kiss you. To show you that you aren't missing out on anything. You boys are so stupid I'm sure you'll be bragging about whom you've kissed. And you can say you've been kissed without saying it was from me, 'cause you know-" she dragged on "-I am Hermione Granger after all, your best friend."  
  
His eyes glimmered slightly. "Okay."  
  
She put Hogwarts a History upon the chair, got up, and sat down opposite him beside the hearth. "I'm only doing this because if Voldemort kills you this year, because he'll try, obviously, I don't want you to feel unfulfilled or less than anyone," she laughed.  
  
He didn't say anything but merely laughed awkwardly. He tugged on his collar and fidgeted with his tie.  
  
Silence.  
  
She kissed him just then, even though his hand was on his gold and scarlet tie and his breath smelled strongly of chocolate frogs. The fire burned and crackled, shining light upon the two. It was over as quickly as it came.  
  
"That was nice," he said after the kiss was finished.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "It was."  
  
"Better than kissing Viktor?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Just maybe?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
The chocolate frog on the ground left uneaten.  
  
From that day forward Ronald John Weasley would always remember the day that, for once, he was better than Quidditch star, Viktor Krum.  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin. 


End file.
